


stay with me

by BigMammaLlama5



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Smut, an excuse to make myself cry happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: A quiet moment and a step forward in Kara and Lena's relationship.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this picks up after prompt 25 in Touch Me.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3

stay with me 

Lena laid face down in the messy sheets, breathless and still working on remembering how to make her limbs work. A thunderstorm rumbled outside and the summer night was humid and sticky, which didn’t help her much. When Kara had told her she’d give her whatever she wanted, she wasn't lying. Of course, Kara never lied to her anymore _unless_ it was about the number of pot stickers or sticky buns she had consumed. Lena had expected that there would be some stipulations to her very open ended offer she had proposed to her before their dinner date, but no. Whatever Lena asked for, whatever toy she pulled out of the bin, whichever way she wanted Kara to make her come, she did it. And she did it _well_ . _So_ well that Lena’s pulse was still throbbing heavily in between her legs and she was sure that she was mostly composed of jelly.

There was a clatter as Kara dropped the harness and strap-on onto the lid of their toy bin next to the bed and the mattress shifted as she rolled closer. Warm lips pressed into the back of her shoulder and Lena sighed at the affection. Kara pressed more kisses into her skin for a few quiet moments. She paused in between a few, just letting her nose brush against her, and then resumed her task. It was a blatant tell that she had something on her mind and was struggling to find the words to express it, but Lena didn’t push. For all she cared, they had all the time in the world. Kara could find her words when she was ready. Unfortunately, that didn’t assuage Lena’s curiosity and she found herself reflecting back to earlier before their date. Before she could really get into thinking about what Kara’s _fancy_ gift was, toned arms were gently turning her over onto her back.

Her grin turned into a gasp as Kara put her mouth on her again, dragging her tongue across her nipple and pulling her into her mouth. She released her with a soft suck and started dropping heavy kisses onto the freckles that dotted her chest. Lena was a bit worn out and boneless from Kara’s attention, but warmth still settled low in her hips. She reached up and brushed wild blonde curls out of Kara’s face and caught her eye. Her name was on the tip of her tongue but she didn’t get the chance to actually speak it because Kara was kissing her and coaxing her legs apart. She mumbled something in Kryptonian Lena didn’t quite catch, too preoccupied with drawing her tongue across her lip, and then warm fingers were stroking through her. Lena’s breath hitched in her chest and her hips jumped up into her hand as Kara wet her fingers again. She was already so sensitive that her brain immediately turned to mush.

“ _Kara-_ ”

Lena breathed a moan against Kara’s lips as two fingers pressed into her and _curled_ , and _wow_ she had more energy left than she realized. Heat coiled heavily in her abdomen as Kara filled her with a third finger after a few full thrusts and she pulled her in close with something low and guttural growling from her chest. Pleasure zipped up her spine as Kara used her hips against the back of her wrist and let the pad of her thumb pass over her clit with every slide of her fingers. Lena moaned into her mouth, trying to find the best was to gather her closer as Kara pressed her thumb more firmly onto her clit. She was warm and solid and Lena wanted to pull her in and under her skin. Kara’s unoccupied arm was looped under her shoulders and drew her closer until her chest was pressed against her. Her kisses grew less playful, more purposeful, and Lena could feel the care and affection she poured into each languid stroke.

Kara groaned softly into her lips when she tightened her grip on her rear. She answered with a heavy swipe across her clit and Lena’s hips jumped up into her hand again with a gasp. The mood shifted and quickly every touch became sweet. Calculated. Precise.

“ _I love you._ ”

Lena felt more than heard Kara’s affirmation, and a different comforting warmth blossomed in her chest. She repeated the affection back to her breathlessly with a sweet kiss. She felt Kara smile against her and she kept up the steady rhythm of her hand, pressing kiss after kiss into her lips. She could barely hear the sticky slick sound of Kara’s hand working between her legs over their breathing and her pulse in her ears. Lena was already wound up from barely a few moments before and felt the heavy coil tightened low in her belly. Kara kept the pace, leading Lena steadily closer and closer to the edge, filling her over and over with warm slick friction until her thighs were trembling against her hips and a moan escaped with every exhale.

She felt so _hot_. Complete. Painfully in-tune with Kara and aching for resolution. Her heartbeat throbbed in her clit and she could feel herself tensing as her release approached. Kara’s weight pressed her bodily into the sheets, encompassing her and pulling her close. She could feel herself teetering on the edge and held on for as long as she physically could in an attempt to selfishly relish the feel of Kara making love to her. Lena felt like electricity was crackling under her heated skin as her hands slid up and clung to the back of Kara’s broad shoulders. She could feel her murmuring more words of love into her lips and slipped.

Lena finally succumbed to the heady wave of release and came around Kara’s fingers. Her breath caught in her chest and her mouth fell open in a silent _oh_ against Kara’s parted lips. Red-gold starbursts crossed in front of her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Her hips pressed up into Kara’s hand, rolling jerkily as she kept touching her through her fluttering squeezes. Soft fuzzy white filled her head and everything fell away except for Kara.

Kara on her. Around her. Still massaging her fingers into her with a deliciously heated friction that felt so good she thought she would never come down. She felt as if she could open her ribs and draw her in and keep her there forever, always a part of her.

Eventually the tightness in her frozen lungs and the dizzy feeling in her head forced her to remember how to breathe. Kara pressed kisses into her chin and jaw as she caught her breath, keeping her fingers pressed fully inside her but stilled. Lena loosened her tight hold on her shoulder blades and rubbed her hands over her, soothing the half-moon crescents her nails had impressed into her skin. She pressed panting kisses to Kara’s face and lazily hooked a leg over her thigh, moaning quietly when the movement jostled Kara’s fingers inside her and sent a jumping bolt of pleasure up her spine.

“D’you want another one?”

Lena barely made out Kara’s question and took stock of herself. Did she want her to help her come again? Always. But she was also feeling more than boneless and quite sensitive at the moment.

“In a bit.” She murmured, pressing her nose into Kara’s jaw. “Stay. Stay with me for a moment.”

Kara hummed in response and let her weight press her into the bed. Lena breathed her in for a private minute, drank her in with a singular need to just be close to her. She drew small lazy circles on her back with her finger tips and fought against the pull of a sated exhaustion. After a short rest where Lena nearly drifted into a doze, Kara pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and gently withdrew her fingers and let her hand rest on her. Lena sighed at the feeling and opened her eyes. Kara studied her in the low light with a timid expression.

“I have something for you.”

“Mmm?”

“If you’re feeling human enough, it’s in the bedside table drawer.”

“Mmmm. I’m still, um, ’m getting there but I think I can manage.”

Lena groaned and stretched languidly as Kara shifted off of her, taking notice of the good ache in her muscles. She sprawled and twisted back onto her stomach, squirming a little when Kara’s sticky hand squeezed her butt. She huffed a mock annoyed sigh and propped herself up onto her elbows, looking back over her shoulder with an arched brow.

“Do you want me to find this thing or not?”

Kara grinned and withdrew her hand, wiping it half heartedly on the sheets. “Yeah.”

Lena rolled her eyes and shuffled on her stomach to the edge of the bed. She had a strong idea about what this _fancy_ thing could be… a hopeful idea in particular that hung suspended in her chest. She reached over and pulled the drawer out, then leaned a little further forward on her elbows to find what she was looking for.

In the very center of a neatly organized drawer was a velvet box. It was fairly flat, but a large square at roughly four by four inches. What caught her eye was the simple gold inlay on the cover. It was a delicate symbol, a flower with five petals.

A plumeria.

Lena knew what this was.

She laid there and looked at it for a long moment, almost too afraid to touch it and break the spell. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her as emotion lurched in her chest. They had talked about marriage extensively for quite a while now, and they were both of a mind to happily spend the rest of their lives together. But Kara asking her now, in the intimacy of her home, of her bed, and letting her choose if she wanted to even broach the subject… Lena swallowed back the tears of affection and carefully retrieved the box. She held it in her hands and touched the velvet lid, the the small golden stamp of the plumeria cool to the touch. Lena rubbed the pad of her thumb over it for a long moment to gather herself, and then pushed the drawer shut. She shuffled back to Kara who was watching her quietly, but she was doing that goofy thing again where she was looking at Lena like she was the only person in the world. Her own eyes were shiny with emotion.

“I’m a little surprised you’re asking me right _now_ .” She admitted with a watery laugh and put the box down on the sheets between them. “But I don’t think there could _be_ a better time.”

Kara propped herself up on her elbows and leaned across to press a kiss to her cheek. “I can wait until you’re dressed if you’d like.”

Lena huffed another laugh and wiped at her eyes. “No. No, this is… this is perfect. Do you want to say something first?”

“I will once you open it.”

Lena decided that she wanted to be as close as she could to her. She scooped up the box and laid down next to Kara, curling into her side and pillowing her head on her shoulder. Kara slid her arm behind her shoulders and held her, resting her head against Lena’s. She smoothed her thumb soothingly on the curve of her bicep as Lena held the small box in her hands. She felt Kara press a kiss to her temple and opened the box.

A ring and a bracelet sat safely inside the satin.

Lena’s breath caught in her chest.

“ _Wow_.”

Lena felt Kara smile against her, but she didn’t say anything yet. She brought the box closer and studied the jewelry inside, still feeling like she was in a dream. Each piece was elegant in its own simple design, but Lena could tell that the materials had probably cost Kara a small fortune. The white gold ring was inset with a circular diamond bracketed by petite emeralds, and a flowing etch to the band. Lena had known about the ring for at least a few months now, Kara having taken her shopping earlier in the year to get some ideas. This design had been the one she had gravitated towards the most. But what she hadn’t known about, was the bracelet.

She supposed she should have expected it. It was customary for Kryptonians to wear bracelets instead of rings in marriage. But she wasn’t prepared for it all the same. The bracelet itself was about a quarter inch wide and a few millimeters thin. Lena carefully pulled the bracelet from the velvet and let Kara take the box from her. It was a curious material. Composed of a metal she didn’t recognize, it flowed cool across her fingers like water. A perfect pattern of golden fractals was threaded through the steely blue grey of the band and flashed silvery pearlescent as the light caught it. It was seamless, but it had some give. Lena had never seen anything like it before.

“I know your Science Brain is probably freaking out right now. I promise I’ll show you later how I made this.”

Kara’s soft murmur caught her attention and Lena gawped. Kara had _made this._ This strange, beautiful bracelet. She had made it for _her_. Lena craned her neck with her heart in her throat and pressed a firm kiss to Kara’s mouth. Kara smiled against her and returned the kiss, giving Lena a moment to share her reaction. Her curiosity pulled her back to the band in her hands and Lena gave her one more kiss.

“It’s _beautiful_.”

She turned it over and over, following the fractals until the light caught an etching in the inside of the band. Lena pulled the bracelet flat and held it up to read it.

“I know this says _el mayarah_ , but what does this say? Before it?”

Kara set the jewelry box down on the other side of Lena’s hip and held her close, covering the backs of her hands with her own.

“It, um. Loosely translates to _light of my sun and stars._ It was something my father would call my mother when he didn’t think I was paying attention.”

Lena wriggled closer and swallowed back the urge to cry, clumsily tangling her fingers with Kara’s as they held the bracelet together.

“Loving you… is the easiest thing in the world. It’s as easy as breathing. You help push me to be the best I can be while still allowing me a safe place when I fail. You take me as I am, screw ups and all, and just _love_ me. _All_ of me. I could have never asked for someone better to put up with me. And my stomach.”

Lena laughed and blinked back her tears.

“You’re a brightness against the the dark I’ve fought for so long and you make me feel what I’m worth. I try every day to reflect that back to you and I hope that I can continue to lift you up the way you do for me.”

Kara’s voice broke and her lips brushed another kiss to her temple.

“Will you stay with me?” Kara’s warm breath ghosted across her brow.

Kara pressed her lips into her skin more firmly, smoothing the pad of her thumbs over her fingers.

“Will you marry me?”

Lena thought her heart would leap out of her chest. She had waited _so long_ to hear those words from Kara. Now that she _had_ , she wanted to _see_ her ask them. Lena twisted in her arms and looked up at Kara, a tear slipping out of the corner of her eye. Kara’s face was flushed and her hair a mess of wild curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were soft and full of hope and love and Lena couldn’t help but reach up and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She let her thumb smooth over her freckled cheekbone.

“Ask me again?”

She barely managed a low murmur past the lump lodged in her throat. There was no doubt in her mind what her answer would be, and Kara knew too. But she smiled warmly and humored her all the same as her hand came up to trace the line of her jaw. Lena watched her lips carefully form the words again.

“Lena, will you marry me?”

She leaned up and kissed her. Thunder rumbled long and low in the distance as the storm swept up the coast. Kara leaned into her until she had to breathe. Lena could feel her smiling against her.

“I’m going to take that as a yes?”

“Yes. _Always_ yes.”

Kara hummed in joy and kissed her again, Lena’s confirmation pulling a bright laugh from her chest. Lena let her slip the bracelet over her wrist and they marveled at it for a long moment. For as delicate as it looked there was some weight too it. A comfortable weight that warmed against her skin.

“Do you have one too?”

“Yes. I haven’t engraved anything on it yet, I thought I would let you decide what it should say.”

“...I’ll have to think about it.”

Kara pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “You have time.”

“As much as I want?”

“However long you want.”

Kara reached around her and took the ring out of the slim box, then closed it and pushed it away. She held out the ring.

“Do you want me to get down on a knee?”

Lena rolled her eyes and held her hand up, the bracelet gleaming in the low light on her wrist. Kara helped her slip the ring on her finger, and then Lena was rolling over and pushing her onto her back with a kiss that made their toes curl.

“You can do that after I’ve said yes _properly_.”

Lena slipped her hand low.

“And tell me about how you made the bracelet.”

Kara’s bright laugh filled the apartment.


End file.
